You Are My Destiny
by Eccha KyuMin
Summary: Tak peduli walau aku dijodohkan dengan gadis manapun hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, Lee Sungmin.


**FF KyuMin :: You Are My Destiny | Yaoi | Oneshoot**

Author : Eccha

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other cast

Rated : PG-15

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurts

Summary : Tak peduli walau aku dijodohkan dengan gadis manapun hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, Lee Sungmin.

Warning : Yaoi, typo, aneh, tidak bermutu, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya dan Kyuhyun. #plak

**Bagi yang tidak suka pairing yaoi lebih baik jangan baca ff ini…!**

**Semua dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun.**

**Happy reading…! ^_^ **

Langkah besar kakiku bergerak cepat menuju sebuah kafe. Hari ini orang tuaku bersikeras ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis. Ya, sebenarnya sudah kesekian kalinya aku dijodohkan. Namun semua kutolak. Bukan karena gadis-gadis itu tak cantik. Mereka cantik-cantik namun aku sama sekali tak tertarik sedikit pun. Karena aku penyuka sesama jenis.

Mungkin orang tuaku menggap itu sebagai penyimpangan, hal yang tabu atau apalah. Tetapi tahukah mereka bahwa yang namanya cinta itu buta. Cinta tak memandang apapun. Mau materi, fisik, atau bahkan jenis kelamin.

Kumasuki kafe ini lalu bergegas mencari gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Eomonim bilang rambutnya panjang dan memakai baju berwarna hijau toska. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kafe. Kutemukan dia duduk di dekat jendela. Kuhampiri dia.

"Maaf apakah anda, Seohyun-ssi?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Anda Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya balik.

Aku pun mengangguk.

Kududuki kursi di depannya.

"Mau minum apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit berbicara kepada Anda. Mengapa Anda menyetujui perjodohan ini?" tanyaku to the point.

"Jujur pertama kali saya melihat foto Anda, saya langsung tertarik kepada Anda" jawabnya jujur.

"Anda tertarik kepada saya? Tapi mianhae saya tidak tertarik kepada Anda" aku berkata jujur.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkin ia shock, sedih atau entah mengapa. Yang penting aku harus jujur dan segera mengakhiri perjodohan ini.

"Karena saya hanya tertarik kepada pria. Saya gay" ucapku jelas.

Ia menutup mulutnya karena schock. Matanya menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Anda berbohong, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Anio. Saya berkata jujur. Saya juga tak ingin Anda kecewa nantinya. Mianhae, Seohyun-ssi. Saya harus kembali ke kantor. Senang bertemu dengan Anda" ucapku lalu membungkukan badan.

Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri yang terdiam mematung.

Kulepas jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhku. Kulepas pula dasi dan sepatuku. Kubuka dua kancing teratas kemejaku. Setelah itu aku ingin ke dapur untuk minum air putih. Namun belum sempat ku membuka pintu ponselku berdering.

_Hot times nae ga neo reul nun ddeul ddae.._

_All my life time o jik neo man ga jyeo do dwae.._

"Yoboseo!" kujawab telepon dari Eomonim.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik dan sebaik Seohyun kau tolak!" omel Eomonim di seberang sana.

"Mian, eomonim aku tak tertarik padanya" jawabku jujur.

"Aku menjodohkanmu agar kau bisa menikah dengan wanita dan bisa memiliki keturunan. Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan pria. Dan apakah pria itu bisa memberikan keturunan eoh?" sepertinya Eomonim sudah meledak-ledak.

"Dengarkan aku, eomonim! Aku tak ingin memiliki keturunan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah cinta dan kebahagiaan" jelasku.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja lah. Aku sudah lelah mengurusimu" katanya pasrah lalu menutup telepon.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku juga lelah selalu dipaksa dijodohkan dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Rasa hausku pun jadi hilang.

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku. Kurebahkan tubuhku. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku jadi menerawang pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Kejadian indah yang aku lalui bersama seorang namja. Ia sangat imut, manis, dan penuh perhatian. Namja itu adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus orang yang selama ini kunanti kehadirannya di sisiku. Namun kuakui itu mustahil. Mungkin ia tak akan kembali.

***Flashback***

Aku menunggu namjachinguku, Lee Sungmin di sebuah halte bis. Kami berencana ingin ke taman bermain setelah pulang sekolah. Sekolah kami memang berbeda namun cukup dekat jadi kami berangkat bersama.

Dari kejauhan kulihat sosok imut dengan rambut berwarna cokelat keoranyean sedang berlari mendekat kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Mian, Kyu kau jadi menunggu lama. Hosh hosh.." ucapnya lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Gwenchana, Minnie-ah. Kajja kita pergi!" kataku mengajaknya dan menggandeng tangannya karena bus sudah tiba.

Setibanya di sana, kami menaiki semua wahana permainan. Terakhir kami menaiki kincir angin.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku pun mengelus rambutnya yang lembut. Kucium rambutnya yang halus itu. Tercium aroma buah anggur yang menjadi candu bagiku agar aku terus menciumnya.

"Kyu!" panggilnya halus.

"Wae, chagi?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, Minnie-ah. Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Karena aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Memangnya kenapa, chagi?" tanyaku heran.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya saja" jawabnya,

Ia mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku. Kupegang dagunya dan kuangkat wajahnya dengan. Kupandangi bola mata kelincinya yang lucu, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang lancip, pipinya yang chubby dan menggemaskan, serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dan berlekuk itu.

Perlahan wajahku semakin mendekati wajahnya. Hingga tak ada jarak diantara kami.

Chup.

Kukecup bibir merah muda itu. Perlahan-lahan aku menyesap bibir itu. Kulumat secara halus agar namja-ku merasa nyaman. Lidahku pun mulai nakal menjilat-jilat bibirnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tak menolak malah membuka jalan masuk bagi lidahku. Kujamah langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku. Kami juga salin menautkan lidah. Tak terasa saliva kami pun menetes. Aku pun menjilat saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Kini warna bibir namja-ku berubah menjadi merah pekat karena ciuman tadi. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah. Sungguh manis.

Setelah menaiki kincir angin, kami duduk di kursi sambil istirahat.

"Kyu, aku mau gula kapas" pintanya manja kepadaku.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membelikannya untukmu" aku menurut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku kembali. Namun apa yang kulihat. Sungmin sedang ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang suruhan aboji-nya. Aku pun dengan segera menolong namja-ku.

"Aku tak mau ikut kalian. Aku mau bersama, Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami disuruh oleh Tuan Lee untuk membawa Anda pulang" kata salah satu orang suruhan itu.

"Aku tak mau ke Paris. Aku tak mau dijodohkan. Tolong aku, Kyu!" teriaknya.

"Yak, lepaskan Sungmin! Ia bilang ia tak mau!" seruku penuh emosi.

Tiga orang dari orang-orang suruhan itu menghampiriku. Mereka menghajarku hingga aku babak belur.

"Kyu…! Kumohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin sambil meronta-ronta.

Ia menangis. Aku pun juga menangis namun dalam hati. Tubuhku memang terasa sakit semua. Namun hatiku lebih terasa sakit karena mengetahui Sungmin akan dipaksa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Paris dan ia akan dijodohkan.

Orang-orang suruhan itu pun membawa Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan ini. Sungmin tetap memberontak namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan orang-orang suruhan itu.

Air mataku benar-benar tumpah. Aku tak kuasa membendung air mata ini. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Ku mohon, Tuhan semoga ini hanya mimpi.

Pandanganku kabur dan semuanya gelap. Aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

***Flashback end***

Di hari Minggu ini aku berencana mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku. Kuambil kunci mobilku lalu bergegas meluncur menuju rumah orang tuaku.

Eomonim sibuk memperlihatkan foto gadis-gadis cantik. Ternyata Eomonim belum menyerah ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis.

"Lihat, Kyu dia cantik kan?" tanya Eomonim sambil menunjukkan foto seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang dicat cokelat.

"Namanya Victoria. Dia gadis keturunan Cina. Dia pandai menari ballet lho" sambung Eomonim mempromosikan gadis itu padaku.

Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan terpaksa. Padahal dalam hati aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini.

"Kalau yang ini namanya Sooyoung. Memang dia tomboy dan rambutnya pendek. Tapi tetap cantik kan? Dia bekerja sebagai pegawai di Departemen Pendidikan" cerocos Eomonim yang membuatku tambah bosan.

"Eomonim, cukup!" potongku tegas.

Eomonim menatapku.

"Walau Eomonim menyodorkanku foto gadis secantik Cleopatra pun aku tak akan tertarik. Tolonglah Eomonim mengerti. Ini hidupku dan aku yang akan menjalaninya. Jika Eomonim tak suka, malu atau bahkan jijik kepada anakmu yang penyuka sesama jenis ini silakan coret aku dari anggota keluarga" kataku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kyu" ucap Eomonim dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kini Eomonim meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau ini anakku satu-satunya, Kyu. Aku menaruh harapan besar kepadamu untuk memberiku cucu. Aku sudah tua. Usiaku tak lama lagi" kata Eomonim sambil terisak.

Aku tersentak dengan perkataan Eomonim. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sudah seharusnya aku memberikan cucu kepada kedua orang tuaku.

"Benar kata Eomonim-mu, Kyu. Tolonglah kau yang mengerti kami" sahut Aboji yang tiba-tiba daatng menghampiri aku dan Eomonim.

Hatiku jadi tidak enak. Terus terang aku merasa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku sungguh bingung.

"Baiklah, Aboji dan Eomonim. Aku akan menuruti keinginan kalian. Pilihlah salah satu gadis yang sekiranya pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku" ucapku mengalah.

Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Aku harus melupakan Sungmin dari hatiku.

Hari pernikahanku pun tiba. Aboji dan Eomonim menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Jessica sebagai wanita yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupku. Ia wanita berusia 24 tahun. Usianya terpaut satu tahun dengan usiaku. Ia cukup manis dan baik hati. Hanya saja ia terlalu perfeksionis. Semuanya harus berjalan dengan sempurna sesuai dengan keinginannya. Namun itu tak masalah bagiku. Dan kenyataan aku penyuka sesama jenis kurahasiakan. Itu saran dari Aboji dan Eomonim.

Di altar gereja Jessica berjalan dengan anggunnya dan didampingi oleh Aboji-nya. Namun ada tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Ada apa? Apa ia tak suka menikah denganku?

Jessica tiba di hadapanku. Aboji-nya pun menyerahkan ia kepadaku. Kami pun menghadap kepada Pendeta Choi untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

Tiba-tiba menetes cairan bening dari mata Jessica. Ia menangis. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Badannya bergetar.

"Kau kenapa, Jess?" tanyaku khawatir.

Jessica tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

"Mianhae, Pendeta Choi. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah Jessica dulu" kataku lalu menarik tangan Jessica untuk keluar gereja.

Semua tamu bahkan orang tuaku dan orang tua Jessica terlihat bingung. Mereka semua ramai membicarakan kami. Masa bodoh aku tak peduli.

Kami duduk di kursi di halaman gereja. Jessica masih terus menangis.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Jess?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia malah tak menjawab dan memelukku. Tangisnya makin tak terkendali.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Aku pun menjadi bingung. Minta maaf untuk apa. Aku mengelus punggungnya agar ia tenang.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tak mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu" jawabnya sambil sesengukan.

Ia tak mencintaiku? Aku juga tak mencintainya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu minta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Jess. Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kejarlah cintamu, Jess! Kau ingin hidup bahagia kan?" nasihatku padanya.

Jessica pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatapku.

"Kau tak marah, Kyu? Gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Jessica. Karena aku juga merasakan. Namun Jessica masih ada harapan untuk mengejar cintanya sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa berharap.

Jujur aku tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin. Rasa cintaku terlalu besar untuknya. Entah mengapa begini. Aku tak tahu.

"Kejarlah cintamu, Jess! Hwaiting!" ucapku menyemangati Jessica.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Semoga kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan tentu saja kau cintai. Anyeong, Kyu!" ucapnya padaku lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan gereja.

Ia menaiki taksi menuju cintanya berada. Aku tersenyum memandang kepergiannya. Semoga ia berhasil mengejar cintanya.

Semenjak batalnya pernikahanku dengan Jessica Aboji dan Eomonim pun tak memaksaku lagi menjodohkanku dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Mereka sadar rasa cinta itu perlu. Dan kuyakinkan mereka bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu tak semenjijikan yang mereka kira. Dan akhirnya mereka mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memang pria penyuka sesama jenis.

Siang ini aku ada meeting dengan klien . Sebenarnya aku sedang malas karena rasa kantuk menyerangku. Semalam aku begadang menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus diserahkan kepada atasanku hari ini.

Aku masuk ke dalam kafe tempat meeting dengan klien-ku. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok pria yang duduk di meja nomor 13. Mataku terhenti saat menemukannya. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Anyeong! Maaf apakah Anda…" kata-kataku terputus.

Aku terkejut melihat sosok pria di depanku ini. Memori delapan tahun yang lalu pun kembali terlintas di otakku. Aku tak percaya pria di depanku ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Pria yang membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Pria yang membuatku menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun" ucapnya tak kalah kaget denganku.

Langsung saja kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Kuluapkan rasa rinduku ini lewat hangatnya sebuah pelukan.

Ia juga membalas pelukanku. Kepalanya terbenam di bahuku. Terdengar suara isakan. Sepertinya ia menangis.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo, Kyu" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Nado bogoshipo, Minnie-ah" balasku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam legam.

Kini kami sedang duduk di kursi taman kota. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Sebnenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Namun aku ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Kyu..! Minnie!" ujarku berbarengan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau saja yang duluan, Kyu!" ia mempersilakan aku untuk bertanya lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Min?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Baik, Kyu, Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga baik. Wah, sekarang kau sudah sukses ya" kataku memujinya.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja, Kyu. Sebenarnya aku terlalu dini untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Aboji-ku. Di usiaku yang masih 20 tahun Aboji-ku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Mau tak mau aku harus meneruskan perusahaan Aboji-ku" jelasnya.

"Oh, aku turut berduka cita" ucapku terdengar kaku.

"Ne, Kyu. Apakah kau sudah menikah, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget.

"Nyaris saja aku menikah belum lama ini. Karena calon istriku mencintai orang lain maka aku membiarkannya pergi di saat pernikahan kami sedang berlangsung" jawabku jujur.

Kulihat raut wajahnya sulit kuarikan. Apakah ia sedih? Ataukah senang? Entahlah.

"Kalau kau, Min. Bukannya waktu di Paris kau dijodohkan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku memang dijodohkan. Namun aku terus menolak perjodohan itu hingga akhirnya orang tuaku lelah sendiri" jawabnya.

"Mengapa kau tak mau dijodohkan?" tanyaku penasaran dan kuharap jawabannya sesuai dengan keinginanku.

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu, Kyu" jawabnya malu-malu.

Oh, Tuhan! Ia ternyata juga masih mencintaiku. Selama ini penantianku tak sia-sia. Aku sangat bahagia. Ternyata dibalik sebuah kesabaran pasti ada timbal baliknya. Cintaku kini telah kembali.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Min" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mata kelincinya membelalak. Perlahan cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis. Kurasa tangis bahagia.

Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisannya makin meledak. Kuelus punggungnya agar ia tenang. Tak lama ia pun tenang.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Minnie-ah?" tanyaku mantap.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku mau" jawabnya.

Sungguh hatiku saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak. Seseorang yang kau pikirkan setiap saat, kau rindukan, dan kau nantikan ternyata masih sangat mencintaimu juga. Ditambah lagi mau menikah denganku pula. Tak pernah kurasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Gereja St. John di New York, Amerika Serikat menjadi saksi bisu terikatnya ikatan antara aku dan Sungmin. Hari ini kami sedang melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Setelah mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, Pendeta, orang tuaku, dan Eomonim Sungmin kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kusematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Ia pun menyematkan cincin di jari manisku. Pendeta pun mempersilakan aku mencium Sungmin.

Kukecup bibirnya secara lembut tanpa adanya nafsu. Hanya ada rasa cintaku yang tulus yang kusalurkan kepadanya.

Tuhan memang mendengarkan keinginan umatnya. Jika ada usaha dan selalu berdoa maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginan kita. Aku meminta agar Sungmin kembali padaku lalu aku berusaha untuk menunggunya dengan sabar. Penantian panjangku berbuah manis Sungmin kembali padaku.

Aku yakin cinta sejati akan kembali walau terpisah jauh. Seperti cintaku pada Sungmin. Walau orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan beberapa gadis dan itu selalu gagal. Karena mereka bukan takdirku. Sungmin lah takdirku.

-**END**-

**Yang baca mohon review ya. :D**


End file.
